The Final Battle: Defeating the Dark
by chica91
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are worried. They can't grasp the fact the final battle, the dark against the light, will be occuring in less than a few days. They try and deal with the pressure as they prepare for the battle. Meanwhile, Ginny is lonely and has
1. Chapter 1

Preparations and Tears

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of this, JKR does, and you should know it. **

A/N: In this story Ron and Hermione know about the prophesy, Harry told them and the war will begin soon.

Need to Know Info: Dumbledore told Harry the last battle will be at Hogwarts in a couple days and he along with Hermione and Ron are extremely upset and nervous. Nobody else knows yet and this is where the story starts….

Chapter 1 Preparations and Tears

It had been less than 24 hours since Dumbledore had told Harry the terrible news and already it seemed as if weeks had flown by. All the teachers were nervous and worried and it showed. Professor Snape hadn't even given detention to Neville when he blew up his Power Up potion and Professor McGonagall hadn't yelled at Ron for failing to turn his cat into a foot rest and talking to Harry instead. Everyone could see the strange behavior and they were getting suspicious.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, those to ignorant to notice the teachers, noticed how quiet Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been, when they talked, which they hardly did it always seemed to be in worried whispers. Furthermore, Ron and Hermione hadn't bickered since yesterday afternoon and Harry had thrown an angry fit in at least a week.

However, if anyone had been close enough to hear some of their conversations, and it's a good thing that they weren't, it would have been like, "When is Dumbledore going to tell everyone?" "You're right it's only three days away!" "I guess we will have to wait." Or it might have been like, "Harry are you sure your OK." "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry" "Alright."

Nothing much else was ever discussed between them. Although the same thought pounded against Harry's head like a hammer on a stubborn nail, it seemed to be drilling a hole in his skull. The thought that the battle, his only time to conquer the dark, was no less than 72 hours away.

The next morning breakfast seemed to be buzzing with rumors about what was going on at the school, each one Harry heard seemed even more absurd than the last. Harry nearly laughed when he heard people say, "Tina told me that a dragon had attacked Dumbledore's brother and now they were mourning" or "Tyler told me that the Minister of Magic was attacked by Flesh-Eating Slugs."

Conversely, all those rumors were squashed flat as a pancake when Dumbledore stood up at the end of breakfast. Harry clenched his teeth and waited tensely, he knew what was coming. "I have some bad news," Dumbledore began, bad news to say the least thought Harry, "It seems, coming from very reliable sources" Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward Snape, "Voldemort," many people shivered at the name, "is planning to attack here, at Hogwarts in no more than three days" Dumbledore had been staring directly at Harry by the time he finished. Also, by that time the Great Hall had erupted in tears, whispers, and a few jeers from the Slytherins.

Once the Hall had calmed Dumbledore started again. "Because of this tragic event I have some rules I need to inform you of immediately, to begin with, after class's end tomorrow you are to return to your common rooms promptly at 4:30. Fourth years and below you are not to leave you common room for any reason whatsoever, 5th years and above you may leave in emergency ONLY otherwise stay with the rest of the students. Food will be sent to your common rooms and you head of house will check on you every so often. Now, finally, and most importantly, on the dreaded day when Voldemort comes you must be brave, and stay together. Fourth years, you will stay in the common room and protect the younger student. However, fifth years and above, be prepared to fight. And win." He said definitely. The hall was dead silent.

Slowly, clinging to their friends, people began to leave. The Gryffindor common room was quieter than ever remembered. No one spoke, it seemed as if everything had put on hold and everyone was holding their breath.

The next day classes seemed to fly by as if the clock had started moving 10 times faster than they should have. Before they knew it everyone was confined to their common rooms, to wait with dreaded fear and agony. Fear and agony no young kids should be forced to feel.

Despite the large amount of food sent up by the house elves no one seemed to be hungry even when enticed with desserts of all sorts, they wouldn't eat, not even Ron. They just sat and waited sick with fearful anticipation.

No one even bothered to go to their rooms that night. They all found a part of the floor or couch to lie on, they felt safer together, friends next to friends and family with family. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all were squished together on the couch by the fire. All but Ginny knew Harry's fate.

At one point, Dobby had come into the silent common room to bring Harry a gift. He had 5 brightly colored mismatched socks which Harry thanked him for as he loudly clamored out the portrait hole. Everyone fell asleep together in the common room.

The next day time seemed to slow down as if they were in an alternate reality. Right after dinner Dumbledore had come to take Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving Ginny all on her own with a sad, scared expression. And, leaving all the Gryffindor's a feeling of dread realizing how close the battle was approaching.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room Draco Malfoy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Joking about how all the worthless mudbloods would soon be killed, receiving many laughs from the Slytherins.

"I hope Granger gets hit first," he said with gruesome relish, "Then poor potty scarhead will lose for sure" The common room erupted in laughter.

He continued to gloat through the rest of the night about how he had known for months about the attacks because his father was so high up with Voldemort. "I plan to fight right beside my father," he said, "I wouldn't fight on the same side as that bloody muggle-loving Dumbledore if my life depended on it." He finalized.

Oblivious to Malfoy's unbearably rude comments Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been getting settled, as best as they could, in the small room they would be staying in for the night. It was right near Dumbledore's office so he could reach them in an emergency, if Voldemort came early.

The room was semi-furnished in 3 red and gold beds and a small dresser next to each. Harry had a feeling they had just been added for this "occasion." Dumbledore had told them they should rest up, the needed it however, none of them even attempted to try and sleep. They knew it was useless, Voldemort was coming in less than 24hr. the last thing they could do was sleep.

They didn't want to speak of the upcoming events, of the scary future that lay ahead of them. Instead, the reminisced on old times, the fun times. "Remember when Fred and George made their escape from Umbridge," said Ron. "Oh Yes, that was brilliant!" replied Harry. They went on like than for hours, remember all the fun Hogwarts had brought them over the past seven years, but in the back of their minds they all knew it was a fun that would end tomorrow.

Eventually they fell into an awkward silence, filled with trepidation so thick it could be cut with a butcher's knife. Until Harry finally spoke, "Thank You," he began, "you guys are my best friends, I would be nothing without you. You have stuck by my, through thick and thin, danger and safety, triumph and defeat, I could never thank you enough. And I want you to know, with the battle coming I love you guys and we will always be together."

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. She couldn't help but feel that this was Harry's way to say good-bye, as if he believed he would not make it through the next day. She had faith in him, no matter what anyone said, he was her best friend. But even she knew everything was too unpredictable to have false hope.

They all had to face the facts, people would die, friends and family might be lost but they needed to stick together and believe that no matter what happened it was all worth it. The only thing Hermione could think to say, as one last encouraging statement, "If there is one thing Voldemort can't understand it's love, and we have it." They sat waiting for the morning to arise.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I know this whole story has started kind of slow but it's only the beginning. The battle should be starting in the next chapter, and by chapter 4 the battle will be in the thick of things I hope. Now PLLLLLLEAAAASSSSEEEEE **review!** :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

A/N: I have had only one review so far, I'm trying not to lose faith in you people! Please READ and REVEIW!

Chapter2 The Fake-Fake-Out 

"Harry, I see you all are still awake." Dumbledore walked into their room. "You should really have gotten some sleep last night." They just stared back at him with a dead look that read, do-you-really-think-we-could-sleep-at-a-time-like-this.

"Well, you might as well come and eat breakfast. We need to start preparing soon." Dumbledore highly doubted they would eat but figured he should try. They followed him to the Great Hall.

In attempts to please Dumbledore they all took a bite of toast, but they could eat no more. They felt like they were swallowing cotton balls. Instead they sat and listened to Dumbledore's plan of action.

"All the fifth years will be waiting in here, prepared to come and fight when called. The sixth and seventh years will stand behind the teachers and the Order in the Entrance Hall, you Harry will stand in the middle with Hermione and Ron next to you."

They nodded in agreement, they really didn't know what to say. This was a scary experience for them, no matter how brave they wanted to be. The darkest wizard in the world is about to come and attack them, to take away their best friend, what could they say.

Soon, all the teachers arrived in the Great Hall. McGonnagal looked worried, Snape was emotionless, and Dumbledore looked old. Old and worried, but Harry knew he was strong and powerful underneath his cover.

It was getting later, and the time came to go and retrieve the students from their common rooms. Flitwick went to the Ravenclaws, Sprout went to the Hufflepuffs, Snape went to the Slytherins, more to try and persuade them to come and fight for Dumbledore, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went with McGonnagal to the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindor students looked as if they had gotten about as much sleep as Harry and they looked ten times as scared. They solemnly gathered around McGonnagal preparing to leave. Ginny clung to Ron and Dennis Creevy would not let go of Colin to go let him fight. "You have all been ordered by Dumbledore to never leave the common room for any reason. No matter what happens, you stay here." McGonnagal told them.

Colin pried Dennis's arms off his stomach and followed the rest of the group. All the brothers and sisters seemed to have just as much trouble sending their siblings to fight. They walked in a tight pack, cautiously turning every corner.

They went back to the Entrance Hall to meet all the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and a total of fifteen Slytherins. Dumbledore gave them their orders, they obeyed like an army, and waited for the moment to arrive.

Everyone who would be in the Entrance Hall was stationed in a certain spot by Dumbledore. Everyone had a partner, they were supposed to protect their partners and keep each other safe. Dumbledore hoped to keep the death toll at zero, or close to it.

The Order arrived after the students were partnered up. Lupin went to Harry. Lupin hugged Harry, "it will be okay, your parents loved you and they are watching over you now." Harry knew this was true but he was also wishing they were standing there with him. He missed him now more than ever.

Thoughts of his parents also brought thoughts of Sirius. He wished Sirius was here too. Sirius was like his father, he meant the world to Harry. All Harry could think was that it was his fault Sirius died, another loss to Voldemort.

Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie came over to them. They hugged each other, Mrs.Weasley looked terrible. She was pale, nervous, jittery, and looked on the verge of tears.

Tonks came over to them as well. She was so nervous that she couldn't control her looks. She had hot pink hair, then blue hair, then a pug nose, then purple lipstick. It was quite an odd thing to look at, thought Harry.

Harry saw Kingsley also. He did not come over, however, he did wave from a distance. Harry was glad though, he didn't think he could bare to see anymore nervous and scared people. It made him feel worse then he did already.

In the distance he saw Fleur Delacour, he wished he hadn't. She made him think of the Triwizard Tournament, of Cedric. He didn't want to think of Cedric now. It had too many bad memories linked to it.

He thought of all the people that had died because of him, all the suffering he had caused. It weighed heavily on him now. Today was probably the day the most suffering would occur, and still, it was because of him.

He spotted Cho in the corner crying with her friends. He saw Colin Creevey, hiding in a corner. He even had a camera with him. He saw Ginny, she was pale and scared. She was partnered with Neville, who if possible, looked worse than her.

He saw his fellow 7th year Gryffindors, they looked lost. Parvati was gripping Lavender, they both looked as if they were trying really hard not to cry. He saw everyone, scared, unaware of the real danger. They knew they were in peril but they have never experienced the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

How come life has to be this way, why does everyone have to die, to suffer. Harry felt trapped in his own head, he had too many thoughts circling around his brain, almost none of them good. He didn't know if he could handle the pressure anymore. Everyone was depending on him. No matter how much they tried to hide it, Harry knew it. They were all looking to him for survival. He wanted to run away, and just keep running.

The Hall was deathly silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the sporadic crying of students. They were all waiting in suspense. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the center of them all, like hero's ready to save them but they knew they were just as vulnerable as everyone else.

There was a small knock on the door that was so little it could have been caused by the wind. Everyone froze, they waited for the worst, for an explosion or an invasion. But nothing happened. There was another small creak.

Harry was full of revenge. That's all he wanted, revenge, for his parents, for Sirius, for everyone that had to suffer. Then he thought of Dumbledore, what he said, "If there is one thing Voldemort can't understand its love." Harry needed to think love, not revenge. He loved his parents and Sirius and Ron and Hermione. Harry's thoughts were cut short by a sudden burst of pain in his scar, "Ahhhh…"

"Harry! Harry, are you alright!" Harry heard a feminine voice yelling. It sounded distant. "Come on mate, say something." Harry knew this was Ron. "Voldemort…" Harry whispered. Then he opened his eyes, Hermione and Ron and Dumbledore were on top if him.

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore's commanding voice took control. "Voldemort…It's a trick…Slytherins…now" Harry spluttered out incomprehensible words. McGonnagal brought him a glass of water. He sat up.

"Now Harry, what's a trick, what did Voldemort do?" asked Dumbledore a little too calmly. "He tricked us. The creaks on the door were a trick. He is planning to attack somewhere else. He is collecting the Slytherins from their common room now! I think he is planning to attack each common room, he knew you would leave the younger kids there." Harry spat this out quickly and frantically.

Dumbledore quickly took action. "Severus, take twenty-five students down to the Slytherin common room. See if this is true. The rest of the teachers go to your houses with twenty-five students and keep guard." Everyone began to scurry around heading to their houses.

"Harry, I want you three to stay here. Protect the students that are left." They nodded. Dumbledore took off for his office, leaving them with all the fifth years and the few remaining sixth and seventh years.

In the Slytherin common room, everything Harry had said was true. The Death Eaters were there taking every Slytherin student as young as first year. Most of them, however, followed without needing to be forced.

The Death Eaters and the Slytherins seemed to be leaving though, heading back outside. Snape was confused, why were they not attacking yet? He made sure they had actually left and went back to the Entrance Hall, bewildered.

Meanwhile, in all the other common rooms, about two Death Eaters had shown up for each. They were easily taken down by the teachers that had gone there to keep guard. When they looked out the window though, there seemed to be many more on the ground.

A great mass of black seemed to be heading toward the front doors. All the students and teachers rushed back down there. They met together and resumed positions on Dumbledore's order. Harry was glad everyone had returned, but he wondered why they were back so fast.

When a loud bang was heard on the door, he knew the answer. Voldemort's trick had actually been a trick. He wanted Harry to think he was attacking every common room so he could easily enter Hogwarts. Well, "Ha ha" thought Harry. It didn't work.

He might have misled them but they came out on top in the end. There was a sound louder than a bomb and the front door crashed to the ground almost crushing half the people in the Entrance Hall. Dust and dirt filled the air blocking all vision. Voldemort had come.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be long, I promise. The battle will begin! Please review. It will motivate me to update faster! Please:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.**

A/N: First I want to say **SUPER** thank you to Claire, a friend of mine because without her there would be no story! She has encouraged me and kept me motivated, so thank you sooooooooo much! The rest I'll say at the end.

Chapter3 The Beginning

_Voldemort had come. . . ._

The room was tense, cautious, wary and nervous. Everybody waited, it was light against the dark. Huge masses of black cloaked death eaters and dementors faced the, once bright, now timid students.

The Order stood side by side with teachers trying to block and protect the students, but it was useless. The death eaters outnumbered them nearly three to one. The Hall was silent. Each side was waiting for the other to strike.

They stared face to face and nobody fired. Harry was anxious in the tension filled silence. What are they waiting for? He thought. Harry was on his guard waiting for another trick and everyone but him seemed taken aback when the first shot was fired.

It was certainly a ruse; a death eater fired a spell that released more dust and a resounding bang. The rest of the death eaters spread throughout the crowd and began to attack. The battle had finally begun.

Harry could tell that the death eaters were surprised at the student's knowledge and skill. They were able to protect themselves and fight back. Obviously, this had been unexpected because the death eaters seemed stumped when the students were able to attack them.

It seemed they expected this to be a push-over, well it wasn't going to be and the death eaters didn't even know about the fifth years, Harry had assumed. Yet, as prepared as the students were, this was a tough battle. The death eaters were evil and powerful.

Harry glanced around the hall and realized how many dementors there were. Very few people besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the teachers, and the Order could perform a Patronus and to defeat all these dementors everyone had too.

Luckily, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione had particularly strong Patronus's. Harry saw Dumbledore signal to everyone to produce a Patronus and they all did. An amazing thing happened when they did, but judging by his looks Dumbledore had expected it.

All the Patronus's joined together. The made an unusually large, bright Patronus shaped like the Hogwarts Crest. It spread a blinding light throughout the hall, it was like the heavens opened up. It repelled every dementor right off the grounds. It even took down a few death eaters from its sheer power.

Dumbledore said a special spell that preserved the Patronus and it hovered in the Hall helping anyone in need of power especially the students. It was a strong, light-filled power that could easily defeat evil.

Everyone fought like a warrior, a true Gryffindor in Harry's opinion. The only problem seemed to be the endless supply of death eaters. They seemed to keep refilling their status after someone fell. Harry had defeated only one himself though, being in the middle.

As the fighting progressed the crowd began to disperse around the hall and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out in the open. They were now in the thick of the battle. Ginny came over to them with a cut across her face looking scared but determined, Hermione healed her and they fought side by side.

Now he could see a lot more of the fighting, he saw countless death eaters running around shooting spells in various directions. One death eater sped past Harry leaving a trail of air behind him and Harry saw a flash of bleach blonde hair. It was Lucious Malfoy. Harry wanted to personally take down Malfoy.

Harry let his thoughts pass however because he knew his task. He was to fight, but stay as safe as possible until he found Voldemort. So, for once he listened and let Malfoy run past, for now. Ron seemed to have the same thoughts as him though because Harry saw his fist clench and his eyes narrow.

They four continued to fight off nameless death eaters and protected each other. They stayed close, especially Harry. He would never forgive himself if one of his friends got hurt.

Thankfully, the most dangerous thing he had to fight was a stunning spell sent accidentally by Neville. Harry had yelled at Neville for his dangerous actions and told him never to send a dangerous spell. Harry hadn't meant to be harsh but his nerves were on edge.

There had been no casualties for the light side as far as he could see but it was still early. He knew the fight would go on for many more hours. He was still thankful though, it could be going much worse, in fact it was going quite well, for now. This always crept into Harry's thoughts, for now.

Hermione watched as the doors of Hogwarts and the safety they had once held came crashing down. Voldemort had finally come and they finally had to fight. Hermione had never been more nervous in her life, this was fifty times worst that taking the NEWT's.

The dust and dirt from the door cleared and Hermione saw death eaters and dementors standing no more than fifteen feet away. She stared at them, wondering why they weren't firing. She looked at Harry, he seemed to have a look of precarious understanding.

She was surprised at the sudden booming sound that issued throughout the Hall and it was filled with dust again. It had been a trick she thought to herself. She stared around the hall preparing to fight.

Hermione seemed nearly as shocked as the death eaters at how well the students were fighting. They should all be in Gryffindor. Slowly, death eaters were falling around them. Hermione felt at a slight loss however, she wasn't able to help from "in the middle."

Until she noticed all the dementors swarming the Hall, she knew she could help with this. She looked at Dumbledore, and almost as if reading her mind, he sent a signal. Everyone who could, performed the Patronus, Harry's and Dumbledore's being the strongest in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione, however, wasn't so amazed at the Patronus's new form, she had read about it in a book but she thought, despite its blinding light, it was beautiful. It dazed her for a second before she put her mind back on the battle.

She noticed she was no longer, "in the middle" the crowd had spread out. She looked around, now she was in the thick of things. She caught a glimpse of Lucious Malfoy running by and saw the look and Harry and Ron's face. She was glad they didn't go with their instincts and go after him, it could have been a mess.

She looked away from the two and noticed Ginny came over. Hermione healed the cut on her face and Ginny stayed with them fighting with all her determination.

Hermione also noticed how protective Harry was being. It was like he was watching over them, almost like a Guardian Angel, Hermione thought. I guess he just wants to keep us safe she pondered.

She took into account Neville's clumsiness as well. She made sure to keep clear of his target range, he had almost stunned Ginny after all. Regardless of the total chaos, Hermione could tell, for now, the light side was winning.

Ron could not stand the intensity of the Hogwarts doors falling. It was like the fall of the great school and all his students and for the first time he realized how important it was to fight. To save the world, keep out the dark.

He was petrified and bold all at once. He saw the band of death eaters staring at them and knew he had to kill them, all of them. They were mud-blood hating scum. It was his, and everyone else's, only chance, they had to win. He had faith in Hogwarts.

He took a quick glance at Ginny and prayed for her, hoping she could join them soon.

He though, was taken surprise by the spell of the death eater and by the fact they spread throughout the Hall. Ron, in the middle, could not help everyone but watched as they students bravely fought back.

They could really fight, he thought. They had as much courage as any Gryffindor and could fight when they wanted too. This proved it. The death eaters weren't ready for a real fight.

Ron noticed the dementors as well, he didn't think of waiting for a signal to send his Patronus but luckily Dumbledore noticed everything and gave the signal the same time Ron sent his Patronus. Ron was actually quite shocked. His single Patronus was feeble but it still took full form.

He was also astonished by the joining of the Patronus's. He admitted only to himself how beautiful it looked. He watched it wipe out the dementors and then turned back to the battle.

Ron went on defensive as the group of people unknowingly spread out around them. He shot spells at a few death eaters, took down only one. He watched them whip past only going for one's he could actually hit until he saw that flash of blonde hair.

His muscle's tensed, he had to control himself. He squeezed his wand tight and looked away, at Harry. He noticed his jaw was set tight, he had seen Malfoy too. Harry was watching over them, Ron noticed. Ron understood why though, they were all Harry had, it was like him to Ginny.

He was relieved Ginny had come to join them finally. He stood by Ginny, he had to protect her, if no one else. She was his little sister, he loved her and cared for her. His whole world would fall apart without her, but he could not protect the rest of his family, they were on their own, for now.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she watched the doors of Hogwarts fall. She glanced at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She wished to be near them, standing there fighting beside them but she stood her ground.

She waited for a death eater to start the fight, and one did. They sent out a spell with a loud bang and more dust. The death eaters came towards them in groups of two per student. Ginny was good at curses and hexes but still she was nervous.

However, the first curse sent towards her brought out her Weasley-Gryffindor side and she fought strong. She kept watch on everyone around her but, it seems the battle brought out everyone's hidden Gryffindor side. They fought like warriors beside her.

She saw Dumbledore send the signal for Patronus's and with all her happy memories yelled "_Expecto Patronum."_ She watched with surprise as the Patronus's joined together and warded off the dementors.

She saw the students scatter while fighting and reveal Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She sent a Bat-Bogey Hex at a death eater running towards her but not before he hit sent a curse towards her. It was intercepted with the floor when he fell though and a blast of stone came towards her instead.

She ducked but a small, sharp rock cut across her face. It seared with pain but she ignored it and ran towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was grateful when Hermione took notice of her and healed her wound.

She concentrated on the battle surrounding her. She, like the other three, saw the flash of blonde hair streak by. She saw Ron using all his will power to control himself, even though she felt enmity towards the man as well she did not fancy a fight with him.

Ginny was a bit angry with Neville when he nearly hit her with a stunning spell but she knew now was not really the time to get angry with anyone. So, she made sure all his spells were towards the enemy, instead of them.

She almost felt trapped between her protections as well. Harry and Ron were around her like lions on prey. They hardly ever let a spell near her. She was also not really able to fire spells because she was afraid of hitting them. So, she was a little irritated but stood quietly, for now.

Dumbledore glanced around the hall. He was proud of Hogwarts for standing as strong as it was, like a stone wall in a fierce storm. They were fighting and winning, for the moment.

Lupin was on his guard. His eyes kept flicking toward Harry, Harry had to stay safe. Harry was his last connection to the life he loved. Lupin promised himself he would do anything for Harry, anything to keep him alive.

Harry thought the fight was going pretty well, even though he knew it was early. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood their ground and stood sturdy. Harry kept taking fleeting looks around the hall the death toll was at zero, for now.

A/N: Not my best chapter, sorry. Did you like all the different POV's or was it too confusing? Again, please REVIEW! Also, always look at authors replies, sometimes I leave hints or info! Now, I'm up to writing chapter 5 but I am having some writers block, so chapter 5 might not be out for a while. Please don't kill me but if you have any ideas/comments/anything else please let me know because now I'm open to anything! Once again, **SUPER** thanks to Claire, look out in the next chapter. ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and everything to do with it. I don't!**

A/N: Okay, I have some important notes at the end so remember to read it! Again, thanks sooooooooooooooo much Claire! Look out in this chappie

Also, thanks to **ChristyLanaGilmore14 **for reviewing!You really motivated me! Thanks:)

* * *

Chapter 4- The Slytherins 

Harry watched as the students of Hogwarts took down the death eaters one by one, slowly but surely they were winning. However, Harry was still curious as to the fact there had been no sign of Voldemort yet. It was unnerving, he felt like he was falling into another trap. But his worries were disrupted when he heard a girl scream.

He turned around quickly and heard Hermione gasp. There were about fifty new death eaters entering the Hall heading toward a group of ten students. Harry ran forward to go and help but Hermione grabbed his wrist. "You can't go Harry, you have to stay safe." "But I have to help them Hermione." Harry yelled. She seemed to be having an internal battle while Harry stared at her angrily.

Harry, because he was looking at Hermione and Hermione because she was trying to stop Harry, didn't see the death eaters change direction until they heard Ron yell. "Guys, look out!" They turned around and saw the death eaters heading toward the four of them. This must have been Voldemort's plan, Harry thought.

He was staring directly at the three leading death eaters, they looked oddly familiar, even under the cloaks. One was walking strait ahead flanked by two massive creatures. Of course, Harry thought angrily, Malfoy. "Malfoy." He said aloud. The other three had a look of dawning comprehension as he said this aloud.

"We can fight him." Ron whispered vengefully to Harry. "We can do this," Harry reinforced, "It's just Malfoy and his brainless cronies." It was only then Harry realized how quiet the hall had gotten. Everyone, including most death eaters, were staring at the opposing forces. The crowed seemed more nervous and anxious then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The death eaters finally stopped about ten feet from The Four. **I am now going to refer to them as The Four, saying their full names is becoming a hassle **"Are you still a jittery little ferret Malfoy?" Harry asked casually, but cruelly. A shiver ran through the group of death eaters. "I guess not Harry," Hermione added boldly, "I think we should reinforce his memory."

Harry was happy for Hermione's boldness and help and he did reinforce the face in Malfoy's memory, using a technique taught by Dumbledore. Malfoy seemed shamed and humiliated, even covered in his cloak, but I guess that was too much for him because he fired, "_Crucio_" his cold voice screamed.

Harry easily stepped aside, "Is that the best you can do?" he threatened. And thus, the fight began. Yes, The Four were ridiculously outnumbered, more than ten to one but most Slytherin's were mindless oafs. Harry took Malfoy head on and they engaged deeply in battle. Harry took fleeting looks around him every so often and to check on his friends, it seemed to be going well.

He saw Ron had already taken down Crabbe and Goyle and three other Slytherins, while Ginny had taken down her second. Then he saw Hermione take down one but then she became deep in conflict with Millicent Bulstrode, who he saw later she defeated. By now most of the fighting had started up again.

He, however, was having a much more difficult time. Malfoy may be a coward but he wasn't stupid and he was highly advanced in dark magic. Luckily, Harry had had good training. He dodged spells back and forth still keeping an eye on his friends. "Oh, is little Potty worried about his mudblood friends?" Malfoy asked maliciously. "No I'm worried about my _best friends!_ But aren't you worried about your father, I mean he's a dense git, didn't you know?" Harry yelled back.

Malfoy seemed really angry about this. "You'll pay for that Potter, _Expelliarmis_!" Harry felt a gush of wind as it missed him by a hair. He turned around quickly and saw it hit a girl in Ravenclaw, Kim he thought. Angered, he screamed back at Malfoy, "_Impedimente_!" Unfortunately, the spell just skimmed Malfoy's arm only slowing him down for a second.

Harry and Malfoy were locked in a furious duel using all seven years of their pent up hatred. Harry wasn't even able to keep an eye on his surroundings fearing Malfoy would catch him off guard. He did however notice Hermione and Ron staring at them.

They had been fighting for what seemed like hours, though had only been ten minutes. Then, Malfoy started the worst thing he could do, "_Ava_…" He was cut short by, "_Stupefy_!" coming from three livid and nervous voices. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all fired at the same time, taking him by surprise and knocking him out cold. Ginny turned around out their shouting and finally realized what was going on.

Harry felt he needed to finish the job. "_Mobilicorpus_!" He flung Malfoy's limp body right into his father. Not only did he knock out Malfoy he knocked down Lucious who was stunned by a Hufflepuff seventh year. Although he now felt accomplished, he knew he would have never had the heart to kill Malfoy no matter how much hate he developed.

* * *

Hermione watched as her fellow students took down death eaters, at first the fight seemed hopeless but now they were winning. Hermione felt a small bubble of joy even with all the fighting and death soon to occur. Hermione's small bubble was popped when she heard a girl scream. She turned around to see what happened and she gasped. 

There was a huge black mass of death eaters heading towards a group of ten Ravenclaws, she thought. These were new death eaters, they looked so familiar but she new, and hoped, she had never met them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry leap towards them and on instinct grabbed his wrist. She didn't even know why she did it but knew it was right. "Harry you can't go, you have to stay safe." She reasoned with him. "Hermione, I have to help them!" He pleaded with her. She knew he was right but still, she couldn't let him go. They stared at each other fighting with their eyes. Until Hermione heard Ron yell, "Guys, look out!"

Her and Harry both turned at his voice and saw the death eaters heading their way. She let go of Harry's wrist without even noticing and stared at the group, they still looked oddly familiar. "Malfoy." She heard Harry whisper beside her. Of course she thought, it was Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of their Slytherin cohorts.

"We can fight them." "It's only Malfoy and his brainless cronies." Hermione heard Harry and Ron talking around her and even though she didn't speak it, she knew deep down she could defeat them too. She watched as they stopped about ten feet from Harry, Ron, Ginny, and herself. She was ready. "Are you still a jittery little ferret, Malfoy?" Harry asked, which she thought rather daring. Malfoy was silent.

"I guess not, Harry." She heard herself say, "We should reinforce his memory." She couldn't believe that had come out of her mouth, it felt like someone else had spoken it. She watched Malfoy burn with humiliation as he relived the memory and laughed to herself. She stopped laughing however as she heard Malfoy's angry voice cast an Unforgivable. "_Crucio!_"

Harry, as brave as he always was, just stepped aside and responded, "Is that the best you can do Malfoy?" And that started the fight. Ron took on Crabbe and Goyle which was an easy fight, Hermione stunned a girl then was taken on by Millicent Bulstrode and she saw Malfoy head straight for Harry.

Hermione's fight against Millicent wasn't too difficult, Hermione of course was much more advanced than her but still it wasn't a piece of cake. "_Expelliarmis_!" Hermione took Millicent off guard. Her wand flew out of her hand and she fell to the floor. Just as Hermione was about to stun her Pansy came over and joined the fight against Hermione.

It's getting tougher, thought Hermione. She jumped and dodged spells endlessly until Ginny came and stunned Pansy. Hermione had thanked her through her eyes and then stunned Millicent. Hermione then moved on to try and stun some others but kept her eye on Malfoy, no telling what he would do. She heard him say "mudblood" quite loudly before to and wondered what he was insulting now.

Hermione watched Malfoy and Harry locked in battle, she knew this could not end well. She saw Ron watching them too, and then suddenly she heard Malfoy's voice, "_Ava..._" She didn't even think when she yelled "_Stupefy_!" She thought it sounded louder than her normal voice until she realized Ron and Harry had done exactly the same thing.

Hermione watched as Ginny turned around and stared at the unpleasant scene and she saw Harry fling Malfoy into his father and watched his father get stunned. It was a good feeling to know filth like Malfoy was defeated, embarrassingly defeated at that.

* * *

Ron was worried that Voldemort hadn't shown yet. He had expected him to be the first one in Hogwarts it never occurred to him that there might be a trap for them. He took down only one death eater and his adrenaline was pumping, he was ready to take down an army. 

Ron heard someone scream in the background of his thoughts then realized it must be from the battle. He snapped out of his reverie and nothing. He then turned around the same time Hermione gasped and first saw Hermione grabbing Harry and them bickering then looking beyond him saw a group of black cloaked figures heading towards them. "Guys, look out!" he yelled to them.

He stared at the new pack of death eaters and heard Harry whisper "Malfoy." At first puzzled he stared at the group and realized Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were leading the pack of people that must be Slytherins. Those evil gits, Ron thought to himself. He tensed I can defeat them.

"We can fight them." He said out loud subconsciously. "We can defeat them, its just Malfoy and his brainless cronies." He heard Harry add. The death eaters stopped about ten feet from them. Ron didn't speak but he watched Harry and Hermione threaten Malfoy.

They made him relive one of his worst memories, Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. It almost made Ron smile. Malfoy on the other hand seemed overwhelmed with rage and screamed, "_Crucio_!" "Is that the best you can do?" He heard Harry threaten again then watched as the battle began. Crabbe and Goyle headed for him but he knew he could defeat the thickheaded cronies.

"Hey Crabbe!" Ron yelled. Being as thick as he was he turned his head and so did Goyle and Ron stunned them! That was too easy he thought. He went around battling a couple more Slytherins and eventually taking down quite a few. He didn't bother to step over them or watch where he was walking either as Slytherins strewn the ground.

He saw Harry battling Malfoy wishing he could attack him right then and there but decided it was better not to butt in. He watched Hermione as well she had a time trying to stun Millicent Bulstrode but did accomplish it. They were both staring at Harry, Ron taking quick glances at Ginny who was facing the other direction.

Ron was looking at Ginny when he heard "_Ava…_" He whipped around so fast he cricked his neck and screamed, "_Stupefy_!" He saw Hermione's and Harry's stunning spell fly at the same time and hit Malfoy right in the chest. He watched as his body fell to the ground and Harry finished the job.

Malfoy was picked up and thrown into his father who was stunned. Ron didn't even think that was enough, a Malfoy deserved worse but turned back to the rest of the battle.

* * *

Ginny felt weak next to the trio. She was younger and like a second wheel but still, she knew she belonged with them. It felt, safer. She was watching Hogwarts defeat the death eaters, hoping they were winning. She hadn't defeated anyone yet but she will, she was determined. 

Ginny jumped when she heard a girl scream, she looked in the direction and thought it must have been Claire but wasn't to sure. She followed her line of vision and saw a group of new death eaters heading towards them. She saw Harry lung forward but he was stopped by Hermione. Ginny knew Harry wanted to help but Hermione was protecting him.

She heard Ron yell and saw the death eaters had changed direction and were heading their way. She stared them head on, her mind focused. "Malfoy." Harry's voice broke her concentration. She noticed then that it wasn't death eaters heading their way, it was Slytherins. Nearly as bad, she thought.

She listened as Harry and Ron did was she called pep talking each other, convincing themselves they could defeat the group. The Slytherins stopped and stared back at the four of them. Then Harry spoke up, rather audaciously Ginny thought. He was threatening Malfoy. Ginny was really shocked when Hermione spoke up, though. She helped Harry make Malfoy relive his most embarrassing moment.

However, before she could regain her focus the battle began. She again felt like an extra, she didn't have the confidence to fight them, like the other three but the Weasley in her kept her strong. She faced a Slytherin she thought was in her own year; she tried to avoid them as much as possible.

They shouted spells back and forth Ginny using her cat-like reflexes to dodge them. Luckily, she caught the girl off-guard and stunned her. Then a massive seventh year boy came towards her. She was scared now, he was larger than Crabbe. Muscles like a gorilla. She had a slight advantage on the boy, he expected her to be so scared she wouldn't fight. But Ginny surprised him with a Bat-Bogey Hex and took him down. She was becoming more confident.

She felt a powerful curse skim past her with hurricane force, it just missed her but hit Kim, a girl her age who was blasted off their feet. Ginny turned around; it was fired by Malfoy aiming for Harry, of course. She turned back around so know would catch her off guard, she couldn't afford it.

She was about to go join Hermione when she heard three voices, one of them being Hermione's, yell "_Stupefy_!" She did a quick pivot and saw Malfoy out cold on the floor. He was then flung into his father by Harry. She then realized what happened but was too happy about Malfoy for it to really faze her.

* * *

Off to the side Lupin was about to jump in and help The Four when the death eaters were headed their way but Dumbledore stopped him. "We need to let them settle this alone, only help when it is absolutely necessary." Lupin seemed reluctant to follow the instructions, how could four kids take on fifty death eaters. He watched The Four stand alone ready to face the oncoming horde of death eaters. 

When the fighting began he saw that the group was actually made of Slytherins. He then understood what Dumbledore had meant although he still wanted to help. However, he remained where he was and watched them bravely defeat the Slytherins, James and Sirius would have been proud he thought sadly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I wanted your opinion. Would you like me to continue my story, with life after the war or just end it after the battle ends? Let me know what you think please :) REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!**

A/N: This chapter was quite a struggle for me, it took me forever and it's really short! I think it was because it is only a filler and I didn't want it to be boring. Something major will happen in the next chapter (you will know what it is by the end of this one) and I didn't have much to put in this chapter. So, it's not great but trust me, the next chapter will be way better! And Claire, I used your theory, again! More notes at the end :)

**Thanks to Xblilyia and ChristyLanaGilmore14 for reviewing! **

Chapter -The Fifth Years 

Harry felt a very accomplished after defeating the Slytherins but he knew the fight was no where near over. The tension was mounting and he knew Voldemort was coming soon. His scar was growing more painful by the second. Then, from the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore heading toward the Great Hall. "The Fifth Years!" Something clicked in his brain. Oh no, Dumbledore was getting the fifth years!

Harry raced towards him pushing threw the huge crowd and dodging spells while Hermione and Ron called after him. He jumped in front of the doors, panting, "Sir...no…their…young…please!" He squeezed out. "But Harry, we must…" Dumbledore began, "No! No! No!" Harry yelled. "Be rational Harry, we are winning but let's give ourselves a little lead." He answered calmly, although his usual twinkle was absent.

"Remember Harry, trust your friends, your mind, and your powers." He swept in the Hall. Harry slowly trudged back to his friends, he figured it best just to follow Dumbledore's advice. When he fought his way back through everyone he saw a cloudy scene. The area was covered in dust and Ginny, Hermione, and Ron seemed tired and lying in the dust on the floor was, Malfoy and his father. "What happened?" Harry whispered

"Well…" Ron began. No one around them really seemed to notice the sight. "Well, Malfoy and his father, woke up, I guess, and they came looking for you but you weren't here and we had to fight them but something in your stunner seemed to turn Malfoy all wonky. So, we did the best we could." Hermione quietly stated. "Are they…." Harry cautiously questioned. "Oh, no I used the sleeping draught, the spell version that it." Hermione said.

Harry smiled, that's Hermione always using her head. He and Ron looked at each other; it almost felt as if they were back in some class where Hermione always had something smart to say. Until, they realized they were in the middle of The Fight, the end of the war and everyone focused on reality as the Great Hall doors opened.

He saw a bunch of fifth years flooding out, to the surprise of the death eaters. The stood in a group waiting for some kind of order, Harry saw two girls hug each other before they prepared to fight, they looked ready to cry. It reminded Harry of all his, Ron and Hermione's adventures, they used to stick together like that, they still did, through the toughest times. Dumbledore must have given an order because the fifth years spread out among the Hall.

However, Harry noticed that there didn't seem to be as many as he thought, some people had to be missing, he didn't see Dennis Creevey anywhere. The fifth years spread throughout the hall, eventually blending in with the other students but enlarging their number. Hopefully, Dumbledore was right. There were too many injured and stunned students as it was.

Within an hour there was hardly any death eaters left in the hall, but no one was rejoicing because still, there was no sign of Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing together; it seemed like a useless attempt at a conversation. Suddenly, Harry yelled out in pain and grabbed his forehead. "Harry! Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Shouts surrounded him.

"Voldemort is coming!" Harry said standing up slowly as the pain in his scar receded. There was a flutter in the Hall. "Ginny, stay here I don't want you to try and help us, you need to stay safe." Harry heard Ron saying, and then it clicked. "Wait, us?" Harry questioned. "Of course, Harry. We could never let you do this alone." Hermione said. "But you have to, this is my fight!" Harry said, nearly yelling. "No, we're helping!" Hermione and Ron yelled back at the same time. "We promised we would never leave you Harry, and we won't." Ron finished. Harry couldn't fight them but he agreed Ginny couldn't help and all she needed was a look to tell her.

Ginny walked towards Neville, he was her only friend at the moment. Harry stood where he was, Ron and Hermione behind him. Abruptly, a blinding light, brighter than the most powerful patronus, filled the hall and Harry's scar exploded with pain.

* * *

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione yelled to Harry when she saw him run towards the Great Hall. "What was he doing?" She thought wildly. She saw him talking to Dumbledore but had no time to ponder it because a dreadful voice filled her ears. "Care about poor Potter, you filthy little mud-blood." Draco Malfoy's voice echoed in her head. She turned around. "What do you want Malfoy?" she retorted. "Yeah, bug off you scum." Ron showed up behind her with Ginny, who stayed silent. 

"We aren't going anywhere." Luscious Malfoy said dangerously. Draco, seemed to only slightly be paying attention, he looked a little dazed until Luscious hit him on the head and he snapped back to reality. "Yeah." He said. They were staring intensely at each other, but Malfoy seemed back in his dazed state. Then Hermione figured it out, Harry's power mist have been in his stunning spell and did something to Draco. She let the others know the news.

Luscious Malfoy suddenly yelled out, "_Avada Kedavra_!" They all jumped apart and dodged the spell which hit the wall causing dust and debris the fly everywhere. "That's it!" Hermione yelled. "_Impedimente_!" Ron yelled, the spell hit Luscious. "_Semapermdormir_!" Hermione screamed and Luscious dropped to the floor; the Hermione hit the dazed out Draco. "What was that?" Ron sounded amazed. "Simple sleeping draught, spell version." Hermione said slowly, she had never used it before.

Just then Harry showed up with a semi-confused, semi-upset expression. Hermione explained what happened. Harry obviously didn't know what to think but smiled at Hermione's quick thinking and spell-work. Then Hermione looked at the oncoming fifth years. There weren't many, Hermione figured it was only half of them, even Dumbledore needed back up. But they nearly doubled the amount of students. Hermione saw the injured and hopefully stunned students around the hall, they needed the back up.

The fifth years really made an impression, the death eaters size was shrinking rapidly. However, unexpectedly Harry shrieked out in pain. Hermione and the other ran towards him, "Harry! Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Before he even spoke Hermione knew what he was going to say, _Voldemort was coming._

* * *

Ron was telling Ginny to stay away from the fight, until Harry butt in. He questioned why they were all fighting, Hermione and Ron too. She told him that they would never let him do this alone and Ron added how they promised they would never let him down. He gave up on fighting but still made Ginny leave. Then, a bright white light filled the hall and Harry doubled over in pain. 

Ron yelled after Harry as he ran towards Dumbledore, what was he thinking? Ron stared at him while he fought with Dumbledore until he heard Hermione's voice behind him. He whipped around to see Draco Malfoy and his father standing there. "Bug off." He yelled. "We're not leaving!" Luscius said. They stared at each other until Hermione whispered something to Ron and Ginny. "Harry's powers affected Malfoy." Ron looked at him, he seemed like he was in his own little world.

Luscius yelled the most unforgivable Unforgivable and they all scattered. "That's it!" Hermione yelled. Ron yelled the Impediment Jinx at Luscious and it hit him and Hermione said some highly advanced spell that knocked him out cold. Then she hit the useless Malfoy. "What was that?" He wondered. "Simple sleeping draught, spell version." Hermione answered. This reminded Ron of second year, simple but powerful.

When Harry came back Ron seemed to shocked to explain what happened to Hermione took over. Ron and Harry looked at each other when Hermione started talking about the sleeping spell. Ron then took notice of the fifth years that were spreading around the Hall. This could really help them. It did, the death eaters were disintegrating. Suddenly, a scream broke the air and Ron saw Harry grabbing his scar. He ran towards him. "Voldemort is coming!" he said.

Ron rounded on Ginny, "Your not going to fight with us, you have to stay safe!" Ginny looked upset then Ron turned to Harry when he spoke. "With us?" He asked. "Of course," Hermione told him. "Yeah, we promised we'd help you." Ron added. Harry just stopped fighting and sent Ginny away, she couldn't get hurt. A blinding light filled the Hall and Harry hunched over next to Ron, shrieking.

* * *

Ginny watched Harry run off, but kept quiet, she didn't have much to say anymore. She was like a cat, reproachful and silent, unless alarmed. She watched the battle until she heard Malfoy's voice behind heard and then Hermione's. Finally, she heard Ron's voice and stood next to him, behind Hermione. She watched the few spells that were fired and was amazed when Hermione shouted a spell that looked like it had the effects of the most dreadful Unforgivable. However, she was relieved when Hermione explained it was only a sleeping draught. 

Ginny then watched Harry approach the scene utterly befuddled. Hermione explained the odd circumstances then they all looked toward the fifth years. "Only more students to get hurt." Ginny thought. But the students really had a good effect despite the many students stunned and hurt already.

Then, she worriedly turned towards Harry as he yelled out in pain. "Voldemort is coming!" he said. Ginny was scared as Ron turned on her, "You have to stay safe, you can't fight." First, she was upset but she knew no matter what she said Ron would never listen. He was decided. So she just watched Harry, Ron and Hermione talk. Ron and Hermione convinced Harry to let them fight but Ginny stood quietly to no avail as he sent her away.

She walked with a lonely feeling towards Neville. She knew she could never match up to them; they were the Golden Trio, not the Golden Trio and Ginny. Still, she knew she would jump in without question as soon as she felt it was necessary. She turned to face them, in a position where there were clearly visible and not too far away. At the same moment, a blinding light filled the hall, Harry yelled out in pain, and so did Ginny more out of fear and a small ache filled her chest.

* * *

Lupin stood in a shady corner, more observing the fight than fighting, Dumbledore's orders. He saw Harry fighting with Dumbledore and the Malfoy's fighting with the other three. He just observed but when he heard Harry speak those dreaded words, "Voldemort is coming!" He leap to attention and ran towards Harry. Again, Dumbledore stopped him, "We must wait Remus, Harry has been trained and warned and there is nothing we can do." 

Lupin really wanted to protest but Dumbledore was decided so he stayed in his observing post. He blinked as the bright light filled the Hall, obscuring all vision and meaning only one terrible thing.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? It was a tough; hopefully the next chapter will be easier. Now, to answer some very probable questions, the spell, _Semapermdormir,_ I made up. It means semi-permanent, (Semaperm), sleep, (dormir) which is Spanish for to sleep. Also, Ginny's ache in her chest, while I figured Voldemort controlled her body and took her life for a period of time so now that he is there, so powerful, it would bother her, just a thought anyway. 

Also, I have received a few complaints on my grammar and format and stuff, please forgive me. I'm not a big grammar fan and I don't have great grammar skills, but please don't continually criticize me about it unless it is affecting the story such as spelling, or something else major.

I know I've had a lot of authors notes this chapter but one more thing, the next chapter might not be out for a while because we have huge exams in a week and I'm going to be extremely busy, so please don't freak out if it's not out real fast! Thanks so much! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. **

A/N: I wanted to get this up fast so I didn't proof read it well. Hey, be happy it's out! But any large mistakes, please forgive me. Hope you like it!

Chapter 6 - Voldemort

The light cleared and left everyone half-blind. It was like they had a white sheet in front of their eyes. Harry blinked a few times and saw the cloaked figure in front of him coming into view. It had pale, spider-like hands and red slits for eyes; it looked withered but seemed to radiate evil so powerful it nearly suffocated you. Only one thing could possess such an evil, only one creature that was so frighteningly powerful, that thing, standing directly in front of Harry was none other than Lord Voldemort.

Harry thought over the prophecy carefully, thinking over each word. He knew the odds were against him, and he knew he would have to fight with every ounce of life, strength, and soul, but he also knew that he that no other surviving person in this room will die today. They will all live to see the dreaded reconstruction that followed the war, despite the sorrow and pain it will bring, they will live, and that's all Harry needed to settle his conscious.

He lifted his head high and proud and stared with all the condescendence he could muster into Voldemort's eyes. His mind danced with thoughts and it seemed as if the world around him had disappeared, it was just him and Voldemort. Each was waiting for the other to start the fight, until then they were staring directly into each other's eyes. Voldemort's fell to the mercy first, but Harry saw it in his eyes, the magic circulating his body and quick as light, jumped aside.

Something just dawned upon Harry, Voldemort hadn't been holding a wand, he could do wandless magic. Harry felt suddenly obtuse for not taking for granted the fact he most powerful dark wizard on earth could do wandless magic, but he never thought about it. Harry knew one thing was for sure though, Voldemort would be shocked that Harry could too, but let that be an element of surprise, for later, Harry thought.

Lost in his marvel of Voldemort, Harry, dumbly, hadn't been paying attention until a strong hand on his shoulder pushed him down and broke his thoughts. He saw Ron near him, and Hermione behind Ron, as much as he wanted to push them away to safety, he couldn't. His bubble, which separated him from the rest of the battle, seemed to become stronger and glow with invisible strength with them around. He knew that his fight may be his, but his friends were apart of him, through experience, bonds, and love, just like his mother.

They smiled at each other and turned to face Voldemort with a death glare to rival his own, that will go down in history forever, when years later people will tell their grandchildren, "I saw them stand in that pose ready to take out Voldemort with such courage, the Golden Trio they truly were."

Voldemort suddenly sent a stunning spell towards them; they scattered but clumped together again, sending one right back, which unfortunately missed. It went on like this for quite a while simple spells going back and forth; it wasn't until a jinx hit Ron that they stopped. Harry and Hermione crouched over him, he was okay, just a little winded. As they helped him up they heard two voices shout behind them, in blurred words. One the cold voice, like nails on a chalkboard, from Voldemort, and the brave yet scared voice of Ginny Weasley.

Harry turned around just in time to see a green beam flying toward them. However, Ginny had sent such a powerful protection spell it deflected the unforgivable curse which bounced off the ceiling hitting an unexpecting death eater. Ron and Hermione ran over to Ginny to thank her and check on her, Voldemort took advantage of the situation and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"Protego!" Harry shout, but it obviously wasn't strong enough so it half the curse went through the protecting spell and hit Harry.

"Harry!" Voices around him were yelling, he was only half conscious but very aware of his surroundings, Voldemort couldn't win, he just couldn't. "Voldemort…. Can't win." Harry forced out.

"Oh, Harry! We love you, we have faith! "Come on, mate, you have to pull through!" "Harry, you are strong, remember you have love!" All these voices were coming from around hi, though Harry was pretty sure their owners were Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

He thought over the words, they were right, they all loved him, his parents loved him, Sirius loved him, and he had no greater power. He thought of the spell, anti-killing curse that he and Dumbledore had invented. He thought over all his lessons of wandless magic and whispered, with more power than the loudest shout, "_Lovoria Protecto_," and passed out.

* * *

Hermione's mind was as blank as the surrounding light was bright. They had prepared for this so much, yet, she felt unready. Voldemort was standing there, flesh and blood. Tall, thin, and pale, it was hard to believe he used to be the upstanding student Tom Riddle, with a service to the school award, all a lie.

Hermione watched tentatively as Harry stared down Voldemort, he was so brave and strong. She saw Ron jump in front of her and grab Harry, who had almost been hit by the Unforgivable. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and ran next to them. Hermione knew, despite what Harry said they had to stick together, this is how they would be remembered.

They fought Voldemort, sending spells back and forth. Hermione almost died of shock when Ginny protected them from that cures, it was like she was waiting for the moment, they ran to thank her and comfort her, only a second too soon because Harry was hit that exact moment. They ran over to him, he looked on the verge of death.

"Harry, we love you, stick through this." She said, among the words of others.

He seemed half awake, half asleep, but he had to stay alive, he just had too. He seemed to also have made that conclusion as he whispered his final spell and closed his eyes. They looked around; Voldemort was in a slump on the floor, and almost instantly all the death eaters dissapparated with a loud _pop_.

They ran over to Harry, in which Hermione feared the worst by the looks of him. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled. He came over.

"It's okay, Hermione. He is still breathing but he needs to be transferred to St. Mungo's immediately." Healers were already there and they picked up Harry and flooed him to the hospital.

Other healers, and students and everyone else, were helping clean up. People crying over their lost or deathly injured friends and family, it was a sad sight. Hermione stood next to Ron and Ginny; they looked sad and awaited the news of their family. Hermione then decided someone should go and tell each house, she volunteered for her own.

Her walk up to Gryffindor tower was dismal, even with Ron and Ginny by her side. They should be celebrating, but things were too upsetting, even with the absence of Voldemort. As she walked in the door, she saw many tearful, anxious, and scared faces. "Everyone I have an announcement to make." She started.

"We have won, but before you rejoice, there have been losses, and you must be prepared to face them. The characteristic of a Gryffindor is bravery, and we must be strong for everyone. You will be sent home soon, gather your things and you will floo to St. Mungo's to meet your families. Things will be okay, jus be strong." Hermione ended her speech with more bravery than she felt but it made the students confident, and she strode out the door.

The hall was very clear by the time she returned, and people were going to St. Mungo's where they would account for all the damage and losses. It would be sadder that the happiness brought on by winning, despite their odd silence, she knew Ron and Ginny thought so too.

* * *

Ron could not have been more afraid of fighting Voldemort, but he stuck by Harry's side protected him and Hermione; he knew that was how it should be. Them looking out for each other, however, his first revelation came when he got winded by a spell sent by Voldemort himself, then saved by his younger sister. But he kept strong.

He went to make sure his sister was too, after her amazing save, but in that short time, Harry was hit. He ran over, Harry was their hope, their life was in his hands, but it was their friendship that would pull him through now. "Harry, come on, mate." Ron said.

Harry whispered the spell he had made to defeat Voldemort, then fell unconscious. Unfortunately, he might never get to see that his hard work paid off and Voldemort was gone.

After all the death eaters were gone, he watched Harry get carried away to the hospital. Could this really be the end, was all he could think. He looked at Ginny, what became of the rest of his family, he would have to wait for, "inventory" at St. Mungo's, the word rang with the sound of death. He followed Hermione to the common room for nothing less than comfort, which her inspiring speech gave. Then, they all flooed to St. Mungo's crowded waiting room where many other people awaited similar news.

* * *

Ginny stared through the light at her friends, they just stood there ready to face the most evil wizard to ever exist, and here she was watching from the sidelines. It felt wrong and unfair, more so to them. She couldn't believe Harry, who had been so brave and strong through his years of hardship, had to go through this. And Ron, her closest brother, and Hermione her best friend, she didn't know what she would do if they were to not make it. Guiltily, most of her fate rested in Harry.

She only got a glimpse of his malevolent flaming eyes and his pale heartless face, but it was enough to send chills up and down her spine. She watched dazedly, as if in a dream how Harry fought Voldemort, with unyielding courage. Harry may be adamant and contentious but he knew what he had to do here, and it would get done. She really only realized the enormity of the situation when Ron and Hermione began to fight as well. She couldn't have them all at risk.

Ginny nearly passed out when she saw Ron fall to the ground, but she saw he was okay before she had time to think worse. She was also the only of the four to notice Voldemort was lunging toward them and took advantage of the situation, shouting out the strongest protection spell she knew. And it worked, a small bubble filled Ginny's chest, she wasn't so useless after all. She had just saved her best friends.

That bubble burst with the force of a hurricane when she saw Harry knocked down, and this time, he wasn't okay. She had to work hard to stop herself from crying, in fact, she was afraid her lip would start bleeding if she bit it any harder. But trying to contain her tears took all her strength, and everything from then on was a blur. The last thing she could remember before gently closing her eyes was the crowded St. Mungo's waiting room.

* * *

Dumbledore felt no need to intervene during the battle, despite the tension in the room; he had full faith in Harry. Harry was stronger than he knew, and he had it in him to save everyone, even though he didn't know it yet. Most other people didn't either, after all Lupin ran right towards him until Dumbledore stopped him.

Dumbledore, surprising to much of the Order, showed no sign of panic the entire time. The only time he actually panicked is when Harry fell, Dumbledore had been too sure of him. He ran and told Hermione St. Mungo's healers were on their way and he ran back, without glancing in any other direction, his mistake. He was hit directly in his heart with a purple beam of light.

Something Hermione, Ron, and Ginny failed to notice, though it unnerved many other students. The Order gathered round him like fleas on a dog and they rushed him to the hospital before anyone could hurt him more.

* * *

Lupin felt a firm grip on his arm as he ran toward Harry, he turned to see Dumbledore, with a gleam in his eye that said stay clearer than any words. Lupin saw no point in fighting with enough enemies surrounding them and consented to Dumbledore's will, even though it killed him. He had promised Sirius, Lily, and James that he would protect Harry and here he was watching him fight.

Lupin became light headed and dizzy when he saw Harry fall, he was also amazed how well Hermione took control. However, when Dumbledore went down it was just too much for him, he felt sweaty and all he saw were black dots in front of his eyes. The last thing he heard was someone call, "Remus!"

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? I know the fight was kind of quick, but that's how I imagined it would be. It seemed to actually flow, I know the last point of views got shorter, but I seemed to run out of things to write, and I didn't want it too repetitive.

Also, to me it seemed Ron would just be lost, and not even thinking, so it got short. Please, Please, Please review! It makes me happy! Thanks to Tia Blue, harry's Aunt, limpiana, ladybug and all my other reviewer's! Thanks sooo much! And Claire, you have helped me so much!

So, a lot of cliff hangers and near-death (so you think experiences) before I give to much away, let me tell you not to worry, but things won't be so happy in the next chapter. But, I promise it will be good! Please keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter for the millionth time. **

A/N: I updated pretty fast... becaus ethis part was already written, but I've got a crazy busy schedule, so until December I might be on the DL, but i will updatew when I can. :) As you probably assumed, Harry's view is left out... so here you go.

Chapter7 -Strong-willed Students and Unanswered Questions

They were standing in the crowded St. Mungo's waiting room; it seemed as if everyone who attended Hogwarts plus their entire family was there. Save the Slytherins-turned-death-eaters, who obviously couldn't show they're faces, never mind care about the losses they caused. Despite how crowded it was, it must have been magically expanded to fit these people, and countless more were flooding through the window. It seemed so surreal to Hermione, like everything was happening around her, like she was invisible, the feeling wracked every nerve in her body.

She couldn't stand it, just waiting there watching everyone worry over their own loved ones, meanwhile, Harry the one who had saved them all, was off in some lonely room on the verge of death. It felt so unfair, but she wouldn't show her upset feeling on the outside. To everyone, but her own mind, she was fine, her face showed no emotion whatsoever, but her insides were churning with hurt, mentally and physically.

She glanced at Ron, he seemed to be in a state of denial, he was staring into nowhere talking to no one in particular. Then her eyes flickered on Ginny, she wasn't as lost as Ron, but close to it. Her eyes showed unbearable pain and sadness, she looked like she was using every once of her Gryffindor strength not to burst into tears. Hermione also remembered that their entire family had been fighting and their current status was still unknown.

Eventually, feeling as if her legs would collapse beneath her, Hermione plopped down on the floor, all the seniors or badly injured filled the chairs. She saw all the injured people in those chairs and realized this was the best of them, the hospital had taken everyone that needed immediate healing and left the others for later, these were the others.

From her seated position, she glanced around the room, searching for friends. She saw none, but still there were plenty of people out of her range of vision, then something hit her, Dumbledore! He was nowhere to be seen, even in a place as crowded as this; you could always find him, but not this time. Panic flooded her, could he have been hit? Was he dead? She felt at a loss and slid herself over to sit by Ron and Ginny. She stared at them inquiringly; barely able to form words, her mouth felt dry and rough, like it was coated with sandpaper. "Have…. Have… you seen…"

"Dumbledore." Ron finished for her. She looked surprised so he continued.

"I just noticed the same thing… do you think he's..." Ron trailed off.

All Hermione did was shrug her shoulders, she didn't know what else to do. No Dumbledore was almost as bad as no Harry, and that cut deep into her heart as it was. She sat staring into space for the longest time. Until, something shook her from her thoughts, A St. Mungo's Healer came from a door, and posted a large sign over the check-in desk. Hermione walked up to it,

Attention! 

We will soon be posting lists of our sad losses in alphabetical order. Any special circumstances will not be revealed. Please be patient, this is a hard time for everyone. 

God Bless You. 

"Oh." She whispered to herself, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see that list, even though she knew neither Harry nor Dumbledore would be on it.

Hermione sadly shook her head and returned to her spot on the floor to break the bad news to Ron and Ginny. They had no time to react because just then screaming was heard from the other side of the room

* * *

Ron honestly couldn't care what was going on around him; he almost didn't care about the hundreds of other losses that had happened, he cared about Harry and his family, which was almost the same. He sat, glad he at least had Ginny by his side. Of all his family, excluding his parents, he would suffer greatest without Ginny, they were close and Ron lived off her life as much as his own.

Ron looked at Hermione, she seemed too anxious to sit down, but he saw her gingerly sit on the floor. She was looking around the room until her eyes went wide with shock, he knew she just realized Dumbledore's absence and stopped her before she could really ask about it. He had no idea himself and he didn't want to think of what the answer could be.

When Ron saw the sign posted by the healer, his stomach turned in knots, he had expected that they wouldn't reveal the fate of Harry and Dumbledore on that list but the rest of his family would be there, or hopefully not be there he added. The suspense was killing him (almost literally), it was eating away at his heart as if he had already lost everyone.

He was hurt, there was a bloody slash on his leg and he had countless bruises, but waiting for the fate of his best friend, the leader of light and good power and not to mention his family was unbearable. He was almost jittery, but trying to put his personal turmoil aside, he looked at Ginny. Despite her looks, he didn't think she was getting on well. She was pale, and for all he knew could have a fatal injury like internal bleeding.

He pulled up next to her and wrapped his long arm around her, in hopes of comfort. His idea was ruined by a scream across the large room, it echoed like the shrill of a dying person. Being taller than most he stood up and saw people moving away from something he couldn't see. He turned back around to find, in those few seconds, Ginny was gone.

* * *

The second Ginny had entered St. Mungo's she had zoned out; she was in horrible pain from a lacerate by her stomach and a spell had pushed her head into a stone wall which resulted in it throbbing now. She had sat on a chair, and refused to show her pain so others could be treated, she needed to be strong, for everyone and she wouldn't show any weaknesses.

She was glad she was one of the few to have salvaged a chair, she would have passed out standing and this way she could keep her injuries a secret and try to keep her mind off of it. She was making imaginary shapes on the wall, trying to forget the events of the night. Only she had noticed when Dumbledore fell, and she wouldn't tell anyone until she knew exactly what happened. Besides she knew Ron and Hermione would freak out.

She saw Ron and Hermione talking, wishing she had the energy or will power to join them, but in the current situation she preferred to be alone and think about everything that has happened. Her thoughts were swirling like a tornado; she wished she had a personal pensive right now.

When she saw the healer post the sign, she knew the list would only bring bad news. She wished with all her heart she wouldn't find any of her family on it, but just as much she wished she knew about Harry, he was just as much family as any of her brothers. She glanced at Ron and knew the anticipation was slowly gnawing at his insides as well. He seemed to read her mind because soon, he was beside her.

As protective and safe as his arm felt, she wished it were gone, she wanted to be left to her own remorse and pain, furthermore, his arm was right over the excruciatingly painful gash in her side, luckily she had remembered a spell that had temporarily stopped the bleeding and no one noticed. The scream that broke her thoughts brought chilling bad memories to her; she was back in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle was over her, casting some strange spell and then everything went black, she snapped back to reality and saw the people around scrambling for a look at what was going on, and she made a decision.

As Ron stood up to catch a glimpse of the sudden chaos, she resolved that she was going to be the savior, not the save-e. She abruptly stood up causing a suddenly sharp pain in her side which momentarily blinded her with burning tears, unnoticed by everyone around her she slipped off into a white door; **E**mergencies **O**nly. She raced down the white, asylum-like hallway with her heartin her throat and her mind set.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think, I tried to really change it up from person to person, is it working? Please give me all your opinions, good and bad. Because I'm so busy I never had time to get a beta, and if I did I wouldn't have time to give it to them and then submit or the wait would be forever. So, please excuse tiny grammar/spelling/anything else errors. Review! I love to know your reading!

Also, I know this is a cliffy, and to be honest I'm not even sure myself where exactly this will be going, but I have a vague idea. So, please keep reading! And again I recommend the stories of CassandraTrelawney and kr1st1na! They're wonderful! Remember, REVIEW:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. As you should know, JKR does!**

**Just so you know, this story was written pre-HBP so is now considered a little AU, I suppose. **

A/N: Well, I'm sorry to say the wait for this chapter has awhile! I can't believe I let my timing get this out of hand, but things became so busy I just couldn't take it, I was on a hiatus, you could say. It's just been really, really crazy. Also, I'm sure you don't care about my excuses but I really tried to get this out quick, but obviously something went wrong and it's been awhile! I've probably lost my only like two readers, but hey, the show -or story- must go on. Please read!

Chapter8- Strange and Happy Occurrences

Hermione and Ron were pushing their way through to the other side of the hall, trying to see what happened. There were worried whispers surrounding them and as they reached the scene, they stopped dead in their tracks. Tears pricked Hermione's eyes, male nurse was standing over two bodies holding out his wand, he had a deathly glare in his eye and he seemed to be daring anyone to try and fight him. Worse yet, to Hermione anyway, those two bodies on the floor were none other than Neville, and strangely Percy Weasley.

First she was puzzled, Percy had never made up with the Weasley's and the Cornelius Fudge had become something of his father. Shouldn't he be around? And even stranger, why was Percy with Neville, of all people? To add to her confusion, the nurse, why would a St. Mungo's worker be endangering the people here? Her answer came as soon as the nurse turned, there was a searing black mark of a skull on his arm she barely caught a glimpse of as his sleeve ruffled.

She held her breath and pushed Ron back in the crowd a little. Even though Percy had abandoned the family, he seemed upset. "Ron," she whispered, so no one else could hear, "it's a Death Eater, undercover." A look of understanding spread across his face until he suddenly blurted out, "Ginny's gone!" Hermione looked around anxiously, she was. "She probably stayed back there Ron, we have to stop this death eater! For Harry!" He seemed to agree to this as he pulled out his wand and moved toward the front of the crowd. She followed.

Before she could even speak, Ron shot a body bind curse toward the Death Eater, taking him completely by surprise; he fell to the ground, and unable to move. Hermione sent a stunning curse behind him; to be sure he couldn't find a way out. "Listen everyone," she addressed the crowd, "this man is an undercover death eater." She pulled up his sleeve to show the slowly fading Dark Mark. "There could be more hidden here, be on the look out."

There were apprehensive murmurs throughout the group. She bent down by Percy and Neville, they were still alive, but barely, Ron levitated them into a ward in search of a healer while Hermione put a long sleeping curse on the death eater and pushed him outside. Then, she went in search of Ron, leaving the wary crowd behind her.

* * *

Ron, as tall as he was, could not get a glimpse of what was going on through the crowd, so he and Hermione pressed their way over to the scene. Only once they arrived, and saw Neville and Percy, which through his strong pulse of anger, he felt sadness. If Percy dies, without ever making up, he didn't think about it. Then he realized Ginny hadn't followed them, but Hermione seemed to notice something at that time because she pulled him aside.

"That nurse is a Death Eater." She told him, this made sense, because it couldn't be any St. Mungo's worker but he couldn't hold in his worry for Ginny any longer.

But Hermione brushed it aside, saying Ginny probably didn't follow, and Hermione was probably right, his worry was misplaced. Then, Hermione mentioned Harry, he knew he just had to take this Death Eater down, for him, so he pulled out his wand and sent the first spell he could think of. Then he took Neville and Percy while was talking to the crowd. She's so good at taking control, he thought, absently.

Down the hallway, he glanced into rooms, except for the injured, they were strangely empty. It was eerie and silent, this is odd he thought, where are the healers! He reached a room that sounded as if people where humming loudly, he laid Neville and Percy on the ground and opened the door. It seemed as if every healer was tied up and thrown into the room. He quickly untied them all with magic; they all rushed out of the room. Only one woman stopped to say, "Thank you."

But before she could run off, he stopped her. "Oy! These people need immediate help, they could be dying!" She came back and took them herself.

Ron stood by and watched and followed her as she went around trying to find healing materials. They finally settled in a room and he sat waiting for some form of information. Hermione turned up then.

* * *

Ginny was walking around, the halls were too quiet. This should have been a busy ward, everyone was an emergency. She walked determined, glancing in rooms as she went. However, someone brought her back to reality. Lockhart. His face came peering, smiling, out of a room, the same one where Neville's parents were lying. She then realized, he didn't know what was going on, he was living the same mixed up, simple life they had saw him in two years previous. She stopped.

What was she doing? She just set off, Ron would probably go nuts with worry, and she didn't know the danger she could be getting into. But, she had started; she couldn't very well stop now. Finally, she saw a flood of healers, muttering, rushing toward the ward, they all ignored her as they rushed to their patients, this struck her as extremely odd. She continued on, she spotted the casualty list lying on a table, forgotten. She warily stepped towards it, wondering if she wanted to read it. But her suspense and curiosity got the better of her, she grabbed it.

_Victims_

_Deepest regards to all families' losses_.

That was the header. She skimmed the list, looking for anyone and everyone she knew, dearly hoping she didn't find them. Unfortunately, she found a fellow sixth year Gryffindor and three Ravenclaws she knew. Also, there were two Hufflepuffs and several order members including Kinglesy Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher. Dean Thomas and Cho Chang were also among the list as well. She purposely skipped over the W's, looking down, she found a few more people she knew from X-Z. Now, tears were streaming down her face. She cautiously looked at the W's.

Julian Walters was first, she was a seventh year Ravenclaw. Then—no Weasley's! She looked at it three times before she confirmed it was true, not one Weasley was on that list. Her heart skipped a beat and she nearly smiled. Then, the true reason she was here returned to her with a painful twinge in her side, which was starting to bleed again.

She tried to ignore her pain, as she thought of her secret, why hadn't she told anyone? It was too late to worry about that now; she knew she just had to find Harry. Something happened that night he saved her, that terrible night in the Chamber, but she had never shared that with anyone. Some type of connection had forged between them, she wondered if Harry had ever noticed it and, like her, kept quiet.

She began to notice the connection around third or fourth year. The times when Harry's dreams had become more frequent and when he began to interpret and feel inside Voldemort's mind. Ginny's dreams and feelings had corresponded to Harry's. She dreamed stronger, more frequent dreams at the times he did; always involving him and Voldemort, though Ginny was sure they were more fiction, than reality, like Harry's dreams were.

Furthermore, Ginny somehow felt how Harry had felt, she couldn't explain why or how she knew it, but she did. Once this began, she knew it wasn't just her infatuation with Harry causing it, it was deeper. She knew he had to feel it too, but never had to courage to actually find out, and now she regretted it.

During those long hours of waiting in the common room, she began to think, half awake, and started to piece her dreams together, from the first she could remember. …Harry saved her from Voldemort…..she watched Harry fight death eaters…they fought for some unknown object, to keep it from Voldemort…they fought side by side against enemies unknown and Voldemort…All of these things, in some form or another, whether she was there or not, had happened. Her dreams were in way, reality, not the present, or really what happened, but still reality. At some point during her half-stupor she must have really drifted off, and she dreamt the most complicated thing yet.

Harry seemed dead, yet still alive, and she walked up to him and did something, and he woke, then time seemed to jump. She was standing with Harry sometime after his triumph and they were….happy. She woke with a start. All her other dreams had been true, why not this one, but the fight hadn't started, this must be… the future, she had thought. If her other dreams have happened, this one must too. She marveled at her confusion as though waiting for a clear answer to spring out of the air, but none came, the only thing that came was the the signal to come join the fight.

She walking from room to room, looking for Harry or any sign to show her where to go, but strangely enough the first thing she found was Ron and Hermione sitting together in a room. She walked in to see Neville and Percy, wondering if they soon would be added the list, they defiantly looked like it, she thought sadly. Ginny was most forgiving of Percy, even though he had yet to make up with the family, she tried to understand. Ron and Hermione looked up at her in surprise.

"Ginny?" They said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked worried.

"How did you get here?" Hermione added.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either. She started by telling them all the Weasley's, with the exception of Percy, were alright. At this, some of the color returned to Ron's face, he looked just a little better. She paused trying to figure out what she should tell them next, but was saved the trouble when Hermione, half franticly shouted, "Ginny!"

She was pointing at her waist, where unnoticed by Ginny, the slash had leaked blood onto her robes. At as soon as Ginny thought about it, the pain increased hundred fold and blood came more profusely. But she tried to act as if it was nothing, "I'm fine Hermione, don't worry about it. I'll be alright - leave me alone - get off!" Hermione pushed her into a chair and she realized how weak she was, and how good it felt to sit. Hermione ushered the healer over to Ginny, who tried to fight her off but failed miserably.

However, it took the healer no more than five minutes and all that was left were a few bandages to help with scarring, and Ginny regained a lot of energy.

"Now, are you going to tell us why you're here?" inquired Hermione. "Well," Ginny could think of no way out, the truth must be revealed, so she launched into her story. When she finished which only took a few minutes due to how fast she spoke. Hermione and Ron both seemed shocked, mouths open, eyes popping, shocked.

She didn't think she could stand anymore of their staring, or face their comments so she stood up, "I have to go find Harry," she whispered, and walked out of the room.

But before she was two steps away, the healer, who must have been listening, came out, "Do you really think we left Harry Potter just lying in any old room to be cared for whenever someone got to him?" She asked incredulously.

Ginny cowered, "Well, I'll have to look extra hard then, won't I?"

But before she could stalk off the healer pulled her closer and whispered so softly it could have been a gentle breeze, "Top floor, hidden door to the right of the fountain, tap the wall three times." Ginny stared, nodded, and turned away slowly, before heading for the stairs.

Hermione and Ron sat next to each other, still in shock from Ginny's news. "Well, what do you reckon she'll do?" asked Ron.

Hermione shrugged, just as confused as he was. Before they could contemplate further, the Healer came over, "I'm doing the best I can for these two, but honestly, don't get your hopes up, the spells on them seem to be some dark magic, but I really will try."

Ron looked close to tears, but Hermione was already completely hysterical, she may not have been close to Percy or Neville, but still, knowing they might die was too much. The only reason she wasn't hysterical over Harry yet was that she clung onto a desperate, probably lost hope, that he could survive anything, and he would be alright. Ron put his arm around Hermione, doing his best to comfort her, even though emotions weren't really his specialty.

Hermione looked up, "Ron I always felt it was betrayal to Harry, and he would be mad, but if I don't get another chance, I love you, Ron. I don't care if you don't love me back, but I had to tell you. No matter what though, you have to promise, you, me, and Harry, we will always be, 'The Golden Trio', you know, the three of us, forever."

Ron sat there for a minute, and then stared back into the depths of Hermione's eyes, so full of pain, "Of course, always the three of us, forever. And… I love you too." He hugged her.

"Oh, Ron what if he doesn't live, how could we survive?" Hermione whimpered into his shoulder.

"He will Hermione, he hasn't failed yet, remember his love is what guides him, and the love the three of us share can make anyone survive." He smiled, surprised at what came out of his mouth, though not entirely sure he believed it., nevertheless, it comforted Hermione slightly.

Also, something else deep in his mind told him, Harry would survive, because of Ginny, he didn't know why, but he just had a feeling, and it cheered him, however little.

Meanwhile, Ginny was in the Lounge, on the seventh floor, she walked over to the fountain, turned to the right and tapped the wall three times. Slowly, a door appeared, "Name," Came a voice from nowhere.

Ginny jumped before she answered, "Ginerva Weasley."

It seemed to consider her answer before it said "Insert your wand," when she did, it slowly opened, and her wand came out the other side and she took it and turned to face the room at large.

There was Harry lying in a bed, clearly unconscious. This was her dream and somehow, she knew, it was her job to save Harry, even though she had no idea how to do it.

* * *

A/N: I know that change from Ginny's P.O.V. after she enters the room with Ron and Hermione is kind of confusing. It is like Ron and Hermione's point of view together, it seemed to work better that way. I'm sorry if it confused you.

Also, a HUGE thanks to HP11star for Beta-ing this chapter! You helped so much!

Also, I am going on vacation and there will be a chapter out within the month DEFINITELY! Tell me what you think, if it's that bad, then tell me, but correctively, not critically and rudely. I'm about to fall asleep at the computer now, but I'm making time to write, aren't I? I will try to get with it, now that Feild Show is over. Please forgive me and keep reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

The trio and Ginny learn the true power of love and see the beauty and hope it can create. Okay, well this is the end. Check out my author's notes. Be on the lookout for my sequel, "Love is the Best Medicine." :)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything to do with it! DO NOT! **

A/N: So I got this up as fast as I could now that Field Show season is over. I decided this will be the last chapter and I'm going to make a sequel on Harry's recovery. It will probably answer a lot that this doesn't.

Chapter 10 - The Power of Love

Ron and Hermione were kissing passionately, happy to finally be in each others arms. "Hem, hem." Ron and Hermione broke apart blushing furiously as the healer returned, but she smiled.

"This boy Neville seems to be coming around, however, it doesn't look good for the other young man, Percy, did you say? I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Ron murmured.

"Is there anything I can do?" The healer asked sympathetically.

"No, you've done more than enough already." Hermione answered for him. So she left, probably going to check on other patients.

* * *

Ginny pulled a chair next to Harry's bed. She sat staring at him filled with mixed emotions. His face was bruised and cut horribly and beneath that he was pale. She ran her hands along the sheets down his body, she felt swollen areas but what stood out even more was his weight. Ginny could feel every rib, every bone in his frail frame. Why had no one noticed how thin he had become? Why hadn't Ginny noticed? They all depended on him like he was their last breath of life and he never depended on anyone. He had just fought the most heroic battle anyone ever had to do, never mind someone his age, and in this condition. She mentally scolded herself for not paying closer attention. However, she can't go back and change the past, now she had to concentrate on why she was there, to save Harry. But how? She didn't know how, but she knew she would. She felt it was her personal duty to herself, and she promised she would give him the best life she could when he woke up, he deserved it.

* * *

In a lonely little room, in a deserted hallway, an old man's eyes gently fluttered open. He looked the same as ever, a slight twinkle in his knowing blue eyes, a little more dull than usual. Other than feeling a little drained and tired, he was in no physical pain, he ran his hands through his long, scraggly, silver beard and sat up. He gingerly placed his feet on the ground, testing his strength on each leg and eventually stood up; there were more important places he had to be right now. He slipped out of the room and down the hall so silently he could have been flying.

Immediately, he went in search of Harry. Using one of his many special abilities, he concentrated hard enough and was able to find Harry's exact location. He rushed there, highly resenting the fact you couldn't apparate in St. Mungo's. He found the room with little difficulty and was saddened and surprised at was he saw upon his entrance. Seeing Harry's limp body unconscious and hurt saddened him, but what surprised him was finding Ginny Weasley sitting by Harry, but judging by her reaction, he startled her more. "Pro…Professor! I though you were hurt."

"Ah, yes, well I tend to recover rather quickly despite my years. Now, I think it might be a good thing you are here." Dumbledore responded calmly.

"You do, sir?" Ginny asked confused.

"Why yes. If you found it so important to see Harry and you cared enough you were able to find him," he paused while Ginny blushed a little at his directness and obvious knowledge of her feelings, "then I believe you will be important to his recovery, he is fueled by love as you well know." That concluded his little speech and he stared at Harry.

Seemingly talking to himself, he whispered, "I'm so proud of him. He showed bravery, skill, and courage beyond his years, beyond my years even. He did more than any full trained adult could have done and after all his pain and all his suffering he deserves to live a happy life full of the people he loves and no worries. He needs to recover, for me, for himself, and for the entire wizarding world." Ginny had no idea what to say.

"I don't quite know how yet, but I will find a way to his recovery, and all his loved ones will be important, I need you to stay strong Ginny. And might I ask where I can find Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, sir. They are downstairs in one of the hospital rooms. They stopped a death eater that was undercover as a healer. He only had time to attack two people, Neville and Percy. Ron and Hermione took them to find a healer and are waiting there now. They do know I'm here, by the way."

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go visit them, I will be back. Oh, and if the healer asks, I gave you permission to be here." With that, Dumbledore swept from the room, giving Ginny a tiny wink before he left. Ginny felt at least a little comforted. If all the Weasley's were okay, and Dumbledore still had confidence, things were definitely looking up, even if it was only the first rock in moving a mountain.

Dumbledore found them sitting quietly, and calmly walked in the room, but they were a little more surprised to see him. "Professor!" Ron yelled.

"Professor?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Hello. I have recovered well, and I'm glad to see you both are fine as well. I can't say as much for Harry though, but I think Ginny will keep a good watch on him for now." Before either could say anything he continued.

"Now, how are these two doing? Ginny told me what happened, I'm very proud of you both." Ron swelled a little with pride.

"Well, Neville is doing okay but Percy is not doing to well." Hermione answered.

"I'm so sorry, how unfortunate." Dumbledore answered respectively.

"Yeah," Ron continued and asked the question on both his and Hermione's mind, "Professor, do you think Harry's going to make it? He will, right?"

"Now, that, I cannot answer honestly due to the fact I don't know, but I really hope he does. He's got countless supporters to cheer him on; I think he will Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said seriously, but there was a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Ron smiled, hope was better than nothing, he knew with or without Harry life would go on but he much rather it be the former. Harry gave his all and he deserved to live joyfully like the real Weasley that he is. Ron promised himself he would do all in his power to make that happen.

Hermione hated not knowing what was going to happen and she hated even more that she couldn't go to a book to look this one up. All she could do was rely on Dumbledore's hope that Harry would recover and it drove her crazy. She trusted Dumbledore completely, but books always gave her the relief of proof and knowledge. But she decided to set aside her reliance on books, Harry's cure wouldn't be found there and she will help in anyway to find a way to cure him, maybe things won't be so bad. He will wake up, and he will get to live contently to a ripe old age, Hermione thought it might be good for him to meet her parents as well. He could see what most muggle parents were like, kind and caring. She looked at Ron, knowing they would be in for another journey together, Harry's survival, no matter how long it took, the Golden Trio was forever and that was how it would be.

Dumbledore could almost read the thoughts going through their minds. He was glad they were so determined and hopeful, true Gryffindors, never giving up on each other. He was proud of them too, and was glad Harry had them all these years, he would be nowhere without them and he knew it. Dumbledore didn't care what it took to make Harry recover, but he would. Being a man of old age who has seen a lot, he couldn't bear to see the heartbroken faces of Ron Hermione, Ginny, of all the Weasley's if Harry didn't survive, so he promised he wouldn't have to. Everything will be fine. The three in that room smiled in unison.

* * *

Ginny was alone with Harry, but she didn't feel so alone. Even though talking to him was no better than talking to a wall, she felt like it was helping, well, it was helping her anyway. She hoped everyone would fight to their own death to save Harry; they couldn't abandon their savoir, right? Maybe they just didn't care because they were safe now, she hoped not. Ginny knew that whatever happened her, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, and probably all of the Weasley's and Remus, quite a large gang really, would fight for Harry's survival and she was suddenly glad to have such a large family. Harry will make it. She smiled to, unknowingly the same time as the three far below her.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, the end! This did kind of come to an abrupt stop and this chapter is short but that's okay. This was a short, not to exciting story but I think making a sequel will be better. I have a learned a lot about this story from writing it and I want to start new, I think the story itself will be better. The sequel will basically be starting where this leaves off, it will be up as soon as possible. It's going to be called Love is the Best Medicine. So please review and keep a lookout for it:) 


End file.
